


A Christmas to Remember

by foxidmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxidmulder/pseuds/foxidmulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully have Christmas with their daughter





	A Christmas to Remember

Scully places the final balls of cookie dough onto the tray before putting it in the oven. She had promised Bill and Tara that she would make all the Christmas treats if they hosted the Christmas Eve party at their house instead of hers this year. Keeping her promise, she baked enough to feed a small village. Just as she finishes, she hears a small groan echoing from the inside of the bathroom so she washes her hands and goes to see what's wrong with Mulder. 

"Mulder, what's wrong? Are you okay in there?" She asks as she worriedly walks towards the bathroom.

"Scully I look absolutely ridiculous in this thing! Why do I have to wear this?! Bill wore it last year, can't he do it again?" He whines through the bathroom door. Scully rolls her eyes and tries to open the bathroom door.

"Mulder stop being such a big baby! Come out here so I can see." He sighs and slowly opens the door, just enough to stick his head out to look at her. Giving her his best pouty expression to try to convince her not to make him do this. 

“No Mulder don't give me that look. You promised you would do it. Think about how happy your daughter would be. Even if she doesn’t know it’s you” Scully replies, knowing if she mentioned their daughter, Melissa, that he couldn’t refuse. 

“Right yeah yeah...make the little one happy. Even if it means total embarrassment for myself” He grumbles. Mulder opens the door wide enough for Scully to see him dressed head to toe in a bright red, and fluffy Santa suit. Scully struggles to keep a straight face as Mulder mockingly glares at her. She walks up to him and brushes the hair away from his eyes. She leans forward and gives him a soft kiss on the lips then pulls back with a wide smile. 

“Stop all this fussing Mulder. You look adorable” She says lovingly and pats his face gently. 

"The things I do for my girls" He walks into the guest bedroom that they are staying in and stuffs a pillow down his suit to give his stomach a "rounder" impression.

Mulder then goes into the kitchen to try and sneak one of the already made cookies that Scully had cooked earlier. But before he can do so, a spatula slaps his hand away. "Oh no Santa those are not for you and they're not for now" She teasingly scolds him. Mulder gives her a sheepish smile and begins attaching the Santa beard to his face.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later all the children are sitting on the grass outside waiting excitedly for the chance to meet Santa on this special day. Mulder takes a deep breath and tries to make his voice as deep and warm as he possibly can. He throws the santa sack over his shoulder and walks outside to see the smiling faces of Scully's family.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" He exclaims as all the children squeal in delight at the sight of him.

Mulder suddenly thinks that this may not be as terrible as he first thought. Especially when he sees his precious daughters eyes light up like a christmas tree. 

One by one all the children come up to sit on his lap as they tell him what they want for Christmas. Mulder patiently waits for Missy to come up, hoping that he had gotten her some of the things that she wanted for Christmas. When it's finally her turn, she takes cautious steps towards Mulder and climbs onto his lap. Before he can ask her what she wants, she begins to stare at him questioningly which one raised eyebrow. Just like her mother.

Mulder remains quiet and waits for her to speak. Missy slowly raises her hand to his face and touches his large nose. Her blue eyes meet his in a heated stare and then she smiles.  
"You're not Santa!" She giggles as though it was the funniest thing in the entire world.

Mulders eyes grow wide at this as he tries his best to remain in character.

"Yes...yes I am little girl. Ho ho ho! Now what do you want for Christmas?"

Missy still giggling, clutches her stomach and then looks back up to him.  
"No you're not. You're my daddy!" She says with a soft, sweet voice.

Mulder chuckles softly and kisses Melissa on her forehead.  
"You're just as smart as your mother"


End file.
